Hooked
Summary The detectives discover that a murdered teenage girl was a prostitute and had contracted HIV while working on a pornographic film, which leads them to her killer. Plot A group of young astronomers see a dead girl wearing an $800 cocktail dress in an apartment through a telescope. The woman is identified by her college ID as Allison Downey, and Benson and Stabler break the news to her mother until Allison walks through the door. Allison confesses that the girl is her 15-year-old cousin Lisa, and that she loaned her the ID so she could get into clubs with her boyfriend. After her trucker father Tim identifies the body, he says that he didn’t know that she had a boyfriend, and that her mother died nine months ago. The principal at Lisa’s school says that Lisa and other girls were wearing “sex bracelets”, a joke that Lisa’s best friend (Angela Agnelli) started. Morales then discovers that Lisa had been having sex with men she met online via a teen personals website. Warner then discovers that Lisa was HIV-positive, and she makes a list of Lisa’s partners from the website. Stabler becomes concerned because one of the boys listed used to date his daughter Kathleen, and when he asks her if she and the boy had ever had sex, she reluctantly admits that they didn’t. Benson and Stabler then search Lisa’s room, and Tim is confused as to why Lisa has thousands of dollars of clothes in her closet. After the doctor that prescribed Lisa the HIV medication (Derek Tanner) declines to break confidentiality without a release from Tim, the detectives then go to the store where most of the clothes are from, where a sales associate shows footage of the manager (Brian) following Lisa into the dressing room. The detectives then go into the stockroom and find Angela giving Brian fellatio. Angela confesses that she and Lisa used to prostitute themselves at the mall but then Lisa started using a hotel with the help of a desk clerk named Jerome. During interrogation, Jerome states that Tanner frequented the hotel often and always asked for Lisa. When Benson and Stabler go back to the hospital to re-interview Tanner, they find Tim beating him up. After the fight is broken up, Tanner tells Stabler that he loved Lisa and that he didn’t kill her; later, Benson reports that Tanner is married. They go to his apartment to interview him a third time and find him dead. Stabler accuses Tim of killing Tanner because his fingerprints were on the doorknob, but he changes his mind when he realizes that Tim didn’t know that Tanner and Lisa were having sex. Munch and Fin then find a monogrammed scarf belonging to Angela in Tanner’s locker; then Benson and Stabler go back to the school and search Angela’s locker and find a videotape that Angela claimed to be holding for Lisa. The tape shows a three-way between Tanner, Angela and Lisa, and Angela later reveals that Lisa went on to make hardcore porn videos for Max Long Studios (which is only blocks away from the apartment where Lisa’s body was found). The detectives charge Max with killing Lisa, making child porn and filming with an HIV+ actress (all of which Max claims to not have known). While Max is alibied for the murder, Munch and Fin report that Max was blackmailing Tanner into running HIV tests on his actors so he wouldn’t tell anyone about the statutory rape. Lisa’s hair found lodged in Max’s tripod (as well as Lisa and Max’s respective buildings being easily accessible due to adjoining roofs) proves that Max killed her after all, and Novak tells all his other porn actors that Lisa had HIV and that they were thus exposed to it. However, Max has an alibi for murdering Tanner. Stabler reports the good news to Tim who thanks Stabler and tells him to look after his own children. After talking to Tim, Cragen informs Stabler that the lab has matched the mystery fingerprints in Tanner's apartment to the fingerprints on the tape of Lisa and Angela. Tanner's killer is Angela Agnelli. Stabler confronts Angela at school with the tape which has both gunshot residue and Angela's fingerprints in the residue. Angela finally confesses that she went to confront Tanner at his apartment with her father's gun for the tape, but Tanner refused as he would go to jail for rape with the tape as evidence. Afraid that someone would see the tape and her life would be ruined, Angela pointed the gun at Tanner and it went off, killing him. Angela breaks down in tears in Stabler's arms, telling Stabler that she just wanted her life back. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Diane Neal as A.D.A. Casey Novak * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang (credit only) * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Peter Hermann as Attorney Trevor Langan * Joel de la Fuente as T.A.R.U. Technician Ruben Morales * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner * Allison Siko as Kathleen Stabler Guest cast * Hayden Panettiere as Angela Agnelli * Shuler Hensley as Mr. Downey * Matt Malloy as Max Long * Alex Cranmer as Dr. Derek Tanner * Ivan Martin as Jerome * Jessica Dunphy as Allison Downey * Sharon Washington as Jenny Anderson * Aaron Staton as Andy Wall * Annie McGreevey as Mrs. Downey * Janae Kram as Lisa Downey * Shalonne Lee as Laura * Shana Dowdeswell as Melissa * Tiffany Westlie as Brandi * Patrick Frederic as Troop Leader * Michael Drayer as Nicky Sims * Peter Vack as Owen * Geany Masai as Head Nurse * Jerry Griffin as Brian * Zach Sorrow as Boy #1 * Tyler McGuckin as Emmitt * Steven Sendor as Uniform Officer * Ayelet Argaman as Lola (uncredited) * Marcus Collins as Dean (uncredited) References *Jed Baldwin *Boston *CDC *Rhode Island *Trudi Strutts Quotes Background information and notes *This episode may have been based in part on the Traci Lords scandal. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes